Keputusan Terberat
by WatchFang
Summary: Kadang, dalam mencapai suatu tujuan, Kita harus mengorbankan apa yang kita punya, untuk Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar /Fic penutup dari kurir kado Fang untuk event Hermione Day 2013 dengan kategori Special!/ Long last Miss-Know-It-All /o/


"Jadi?" Hermione menatap ke sepasang mata biru jernih Ron.

Ron mengenggam tangannya dan mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Aku setuju denganmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap akan bersama Harry. Menemani Harry."

"Meski kita tidak mengikuti tahun ajaran terakhir kita di Hogwarts?"

Ron mengangguk kembali dan memeluk gadis berambut cokelatnya ini. "Ya. Aku dan kau akan selalu menemani Harry. Dan," Ron memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Hermione, "aku akan bersamamu apapun yang terjadi."

Wajah Hermione menghangat seketika. Dia balik mengenggam tangan besar Ron.

.

.

_Sebuah fic untuk penutup event Hermione Day!_

_Special!Kategori dengan tema "Hermione the Muggle-Born"_

_._

* * *

**Keputusan Terberat**

**Harry Potter selalu milik JK. Rowling**

* * *

Saya tak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari pembuatan fic ini

Hanya sebagai wujud rasa sayang saya pada Nona-Tahu-Segala ini

Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione!

.

_**Missing Scene antara akhir buku keenam dan awal buku ketujuh**_

.

_Kadang, dalam mencapai suatu tujuan,_

_Kita harus mengorbankan apa yang kita punya_

_Untuk Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar_

_._

.

.

Kesedihan menyelimuti atmosfer seantero Hogwarts. Kematian tragis Profesor Dumbledore—sang Kepala Sekolah dan juga Penyihir Terhebat saat ini—di tangan salah satu staff pengajar Hogwarts memang pukulan yang berat bagi semua penghuni Hogwarts.

Terlebih Harry.

Hermione menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakkan itu tengah berjuang menahan tangisnya. Hermione tahu itu. Dumbledore bukan hanya sekedar guru bagi Harry. Terlebih dengan beban tanggung jawab yang ditinggalkannya.

Di samping kanannya, Ron bertukar pandang dengan Hermione.

Sepasang manik hazel itu menyapu ke seluruh penjuru Aula Besar. Di bawah langit sihir yang juga kelabu—mendung, wajah-wajah muram juga nampak di setiap murid dan guru. Mereka memakai seragam resmi mereka dan tak ada yang nampak lapar, meski hidangan sarapan telah terhidang di atas meja. Profesor McGonagall membiarkan kursi di tengah Meja Tinggi kosong. Meja Profesor Dumbledore.

Di samping Profesor McGonagall, ada Rufus Scrimgeour—Menteri Sihir—yang sedang berbisik rendah dengan Percy, kakak Ron yang merupakan staff Kementerian Sihir juga.

Profesor McGonagall bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri. "Waktunya sudah hampir tiba," katanya. "Silakan mengikuti Kepala Asrama kalian ke halaman. Gryffindor, ikut aku."

.

.

Hermione,Harry, Ron, dan Ginny beriringan masuk ke tempat duduk di ujung deretan di sebelah danau. Ada jalan di tengah deretan kursi-kursi ini: di depan ada meja pualam—peti Profesor Dumbledore, semua kursi menghadap ke meja itu.

Suasana terasa sangat sendu bagi Hermione. Dia menyeka matanya yang basah. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar music yang ganjil, seolah berasal dari dunia lain. Dia mendapati Harry menoleh ke berbagai arah untuk mencari sumber suara music ini.

Hermione merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya. Dia mendongak kea rah Ron yang mengarahkan atensinya ke dalam danau. Beberapa manusia duyung membentuk paduan suara, bernyanyi dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dipahaminya, wajah mereka yang pucat beriak, rambut mereka yang keunguan bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Nyanyian yang dihasilkan oleh mereka mengingatkan Hermione akan _koor_ yang sering dinyanyikan dalam gereja ketika dia bersama ibunya mengikuti upacara pemakaman tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Tenang, dalam, dan menyayat hati.

Dada Hermione sesak.

Kemudianlidah-lidah api putih cemerlang bermunculan di sekeliling jenazah Dumbledore dan meja tempatnya berbaring. Api ini membumbung semakin lama semakin tinggi, menutupi jenazah. Asap putih bergulung-gulung ke angkasa dan membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh. Tampak pusara pualam putih, menyelubungi jenazah Profesor Dumbledore dan meja tempatnya dibaringkan.

Air mata menetes. Dan Hermione terisak.

Dia tak kuat untuk menyaksikan ini. Sulit dipercaya, bahwa Profesor Dumbledore telah meninggal. Seperti , bukti itu ada. Nyata. Pusara pualam putih—

Dia merasakan sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam bahu bidang beraroma _musk_. Aroma Ron. Hermione mengisak dan menumpahkan segala sesaknya di sana. Dengan tepukan halus di punggungnya dan tetesan air mata yang turut menjatuhi puncak rambutnya. _Ron pun menangis._

.

-OooO-

.

Hermione dan Ron menghampiri Harry yang kini duduk di bawah pohon _beech_, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Wajah Harry nampak kesal seusai pembicaraanya dengan Menteri Sihir, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Kemudian dia menceritakan tentang keinginan Scromgeour untuk menarik Harry, bergabung dengan Kementerian Sihir. Ron, seperti biasanya mengeluarkan celetukan konyolnya yang sukses membuat Harry nyengir.

Hermione memejamkan mata sejenak. Merasakan detik demi detik kebersamaan mereka. Kemudian, dia membuka mata, dan atensinya menyapu seluruh kastil. "Aku tak tahan memikirkan kita mungkin tak akan pernah kembali," dia berkata lembut. "Bagaimana bisa Hogwarts ditutup?"

"Mungkin Hogwarts tak akan tutup," kata Ron. "Kita tidak dalam bahaya lebih besar di sini daripada kalau di rumah, kan? Di mana-mana sama saja sekarang. Aku bahkan bisa bilang Hogwarts lebih aman, ada lebih banyak penyihir di dalam untuk mempertahankan tempat ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?"

"Aku tak akan kembali sekalipun Hogwarts dibuka lagi," kata Harry.

Ron ternganga menatapnya, namun Hermione menyikut Ron perlahan. "Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah Dursley sekali lagi, karena Dumbledore menginginkan itu," kata Harry, mantap. "Tapi itu cuma kunjungan singkat, dan kemudian aku akan pergi selamanya."

"Tapi ,ke mana kau mau pergi kalau tidak kembali ke sekolah?"

"Kupikir aku mungkin akan kembali ke Godric's Hollow," gumam Harry. "Bagiku, segalanya berawal dari sana. Aku punya perasaan aku perlu ke sana. Dan aku bisa mengunjungi makam orangtuaku, aku kepingin ke sana."

"Dan kemudian apa?" tanya Ron.

"Kemudian aku harus melacak sisa Horcrux, kan?" kata Harry, sepasang mata hijaunya menatap pusara putih Dumbledore, yang dipantulkan di air di sisi lain danau. "Itulah yang dia ingin kulakukan, itulah sebabnya dia memberitahuku tentang Horcrux-Horcrux itu. Kalau Dumbledore benar dan aku yakin dia benar masih ada empat Horcrux di luar sana. Aku harus menemukannya dan menghancurkan keempat-empatnya dan kemudian aku harus mencari bagian ketujuh jiwa Voldemort, bagian yang masih tinggal dalam tubuhnya, dan akulah yang akan membunuhnya. Dan kalau aku bertemu Severus Snape dalam perjalanan ini, " dia menambahkan, "jauh lebih baik bagiku, jauh lebih buruk baginya."

Hening lama. Kerumunan orang sudah hampir bubar sekarang. Hermione bertukar pandang dengan Ron, kemudian mengangguk kecil—tanpa disadari Harry.

"Kami akan ada di sana, Harry," kata Ron, dengan suaranya yang mantap.

"Apa?"

"Di rumah bibi dan pamanmu," kata Ron. "Dan kemudian kami akan pergi bersamamu, ke mana pun kau pergi."

"Tidak," kilah Harry cepat-cepat.

Hermione mendesah. Dia sudah menebak akan pemikiran tentang jiwa kepahlawanan yang sering muncul. Tak ingin orang lain terlibat bahaya. Dia menarik napas. "Kau sudah pernah bilang kepada kami," kata Hermione pelan, "bahwa ada waktu untuk berbalik kalau kami mau. Kami sudah punya waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya, kan?"

"Kami bersamamu apa pun yang terjadi," kata Ron, menambahkan. "Tapi, sobat, kau harus datang ke rumah ibu dan ayahku sebelum kita melakukan yang lain, bahkan Godric's Hollow sekalipun."

"Kenapa?"

"Pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, ingat?" pemuda berambut merah ini nyengir.

Kemudian diikuti dengan senyuman dan anggukan Harry. "Tentu saja."

Hermione menyeka sebutir air mata yang jatuh dengan daim-diam. Ah, hari ini, air mata sangat mudah keluar untuk suasana yang berkabung ini.

.

-OooO-

.

Hogwarts Express melambat, hingga kemudian berhenti. Pertanda bahwa mereka telah tiba di Stasiun King's Cross.

Hermione mengemasi kopernya. Di pelukannya, Crookshanks—kucingnya yang berbulu jingga dengan kakinya yang bengkok—melingkar dan mendengkur dengan nyaman. Dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Harry dan Ron, yang berakhir dengan pipi yang merona karena kecupan singkat di pipi dari Ron.

Saat Hermione melangkah turun dari kereta, dilihatnya Mum dan Dad sudah menunggu di peron. Jas putih keduanya tersampir di masing-masing lengan mereka. Mum yang memiliki sepasang manik _hazelnut_ yang sama dengannya, menatap dengan penuh kerinduan. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Hermione melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukan Mum, sementara Dad membawakan koper dan kandang Crookshanks. Pelukan Mum yang nyaman dan aroma_ jasmine_ yang menenangkan membuat setetes demi setetes air mata Hermione kembali menuruni pipinya.

"Sttt … kau kenapa?" tanya Mum, lembut. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala _brunette_nya.

Hermione menggeleng dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Mrs. Granger.

"Sudahlah," kata Dad. "Lebih baik kita segera ke mobil. Kita ke café faforitmu, dan melepas bebanmu."

.

-OooO-

.

Uap mengepul dari cangkir Hermione. Dia menempelkan jemarinya ke cangkir tersebut dan merasakan hangat menjalarinya.

Mum dan Dad memesankannya secangkir cokelat hangat. Dengan gula rendah kalori, tentu saja. Sementara mereka memesan _cappuccino late_.

"Sekarang, kau bisa mencurahkan perasaanmu, _dear_," kata Mum.

Hermione menarik napas. "Seperti yang telah kutulis di surat kemarin. Professor Dumbledore, beliau meninggal. Dan, situasi saat ini sedang kacau. Terlebih dengan semakin kuatnya pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan. A-aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kalian. A-aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian."

Dad mencopot kacamatanya. Bahunya menegang, menarik napas sebelum dia berkata, "mengapa kau khawatir pada kami? Kami tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada duniamu, Sayang."

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak. Pangeran Kegelapan sangat jahat. Dia membunuh semua kaum non-sihir dan juga peyihir sepertiku. Terlebih," dia menunduk, "statusku sebagai sahabat dekat Harry."

Dia bisa merasakan kedua orang tuanya ini beradu. pandang. Sebelum tepukan lembut dipuncak kepalanya membuatnya mendongak. Mendapati senyuman cemerlang dari Mum.

"Kau terlalu cemas berlebihan, _dear_. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang," Mum mengerling ke arah arlojinya yang berwarna kuning keemasan, "hari sudah larut sore. Mari kita pulang dan menonton film bersama. Dad membeli banyak _disk_ untuk kita habiskan malam ini."

"Dan Mum telah membuat _popcorn_ yang banyak," timpa Dad.

Dalam hati, Hermione mengamini perkataan ibunya itu. Semoga perang sihir ini tak menyeret kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Hermione, _dear_, bisakah kau mengantarkan pai apel ini pada Mrs. William?" Ibunya bertanya sambil terus mengaduk adonan tart kesukaan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. Dia melepaskan celemeknya dan mencuci tangannya dengan air bersih yang mengalir dari keran. Mrs. William adalah tetangga Mugglenya yang ramah. Rumahnya tepat di depan rumah Hermione dengan cat berwarna biru muda yang menenangkan. "Mana kue yang untuk Mrs. William, Mum?"

Mrs. Granger menunjuk bungkusan kotak berwarna putih di atas meja. "Berkunjung dan minum teh bersamanya lah. Dia sering menanyakanmu."

Hermione kembali mengangguk. Dia mengambil bungkusan kotak tersebut dan melangkah ke luar sambil bersenandung riang. Bernostalgia dengan ingatan masa lalunya yang menyenangkan.

Rumah Mrs. Wiliiam dilengkapi dengan perpustakaan kecil milik pribadi. Hermione kecil yang saat itu tak mempunyai banyak teman senang menghabiskan waktu di sana. Mrs. William, wanita berambut pirang ikal dengan mata birunya yang jernih selalu menyambutnya hangat. Dengan kue-kue kecil yang manis, serta susu cokelat buatannya yang segar. Membuat Hermione selalu terkena omelan Mum dan Dadnya saat pulang bertandang dari sana. Karena sering mengeluhkan giginya yang nyeri.

Senyum Hermione mengembang. Mrs. William adalah wanita yang ramah. Beliau tidak mempunyai anak karena suaminya meninggal saat menunaikan tugasnya di Perang Dunia kedua tempo lalu. Maka, Mrs. William sering kali menasihati Hermione tentang perdamaian.

Hermione kecil sendiri bukanlah tipe yang mudah bergaul. Dia lebih senang menenggelamkan diri di antara tumpukan buku dibandingkan bermain rumah-rumahan atau boneka _barbie_ dengan teman sebayanya. Dan, rumah Mrs. William dengan perpustakaan kecilnya adalah surga baginya

Hernione telah sampai di undakan kayu. Dia mengetuk pintu dengan ketukan berbentuk ukiran elang yang anggun. _'Tak pernah berubah,'_ batinnya. Sejak masuk Hogwarts, dia jarang sekali berkunjung ke rumahnya. Libur musim panas selalu dihabiskan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mendadak gelombang kerinduan akan Mrs. William dan senyum cemerlangnya melanda Hermione.

_Tok tok tok._

Ini sudah keempat kalinya dia mengetuk pintu. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Mrs. Wiliam akan membukakannya.

_'Apa beliau tak ada di rumah?' _ Hermione menggeleng. Mustahil rasanya. Karena, kata Mum, Mrs. Wiliam selalu ada di rumah ketika musim panas tiba. Menanti Hermione datang berkunjung. Jadi, mengapa dia tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya?

Ragu, Hermione meraih gagang pintu yang berwarna biru keemasan dan mendorongnya perlahan. Tak terkunci rupanya. Dia memasuki ruan tamu. Gelap gulita melanda. Tirai-tirai tak dibuka sehingga menutupi masuknya cahaya. Terlebih lampu-lampu juga tak dinyalakan. Padahal ini masih sore. Seharusnya, jendela masih dibuka.

Jemarinya menekan saklar yang ada di dinding. Cahaya menguar menyilaukan. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik hingga penglihatan Hermione mampu beradaptasi dengan perubahan mendadak. Fokusnya menjelejah semua ruangan.

Hingga—

Di situlah beliau berada. Dengan tubuh terbaring kaku. Fokus matanya menghilang. Wajahnya yang penuh keriput menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa. Matanya membelalak.

Mrs. William telah tiada.

—Hermione menjerit keras. Bungkusan putih yang berisikan pai apel untuk Mrs. William merosot dari genggamannya.

"TIDAK!"

.

-OoooO-

.

"Bernapaslah, Sayang," bisik Mum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jemarinya membelai halus surai kecoklatan Hermione.

"Ya, polisi akan menyelidiki kematian Mrs. William," Dad menimpali.

Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Bayangan wajah ketakutan Mrs. William di akhir hayatnya masih terbayang di pikirannya.

Rumah Mrs. William telah diberi _police line_ guna penyelidikan apa penyebab kematiannya. Jenazahnya divisum oleh tim forensik kepolisian.

Namun, hasil dinyatakan bahwa Mrs. William tak mengalami pembunuhan. Beliau hanya terserang serangan jantung yang sudah lama dideritanya.

Bukan itulah fokus Hermione sekarang.

Dia mampu merasakan ketakutan dalam wajah renta itu. Dia yakin, bahwa dia masih merasakan aura sihir di sekitar ruangan jenazah Mrs. William ditemukan. Aura Sihir yang hebat, kuat dan mengerikan. Sihir Hitam. Dan, Hermione yakin. Penyebab kematian beliau adalah salah satu dari Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan. Kutukan Kematian. _Kutukan Avada Kedavra._

"Kau pucat sekali, _dear_." Ibunya mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi anak tunggalnya ini. "Istirahatlah, Mum akan membuatkan secangkir cokelat hangat untukmu."

Hermione tersenyum lemah. Menatap sosok Mum yang menutup pintu kamarnya.

_Tidak_.

Pelahap Maut sudah menunjukkan aksinya. Dan, lingkungan tempat Hermione tinggal sudah tak aman. Dia tak ingin melibatkan orang tuanya dalam perang yang berkecamuk ini.

Bayangan Mrs. William kembali melintas dalam benaknya.

Ya. Dia sudah berpikir. Selintas ide melewati benaknya ketika dia berpikir tadi. Dan, Hermione yakin. Dia sudah membaca teorinya dengan amat sangat paham. Teori di buku _Rahasia Sihir yang Amat Sangat Gelap_ saat di penghujung tahun keenam kemarin. Untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ya. Ini adalah keputusannya.

Cepat, dia mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen yang ada di kopernya. Juga, botol tinta dan pena bulunya, membawanya ke meja belajarnya. Dia membuka sumbat gabus penutup botol tersebut kemudian mencelupkan pena bulu ke dalamnya.

Hermione mulai mengukir aksara demi aksara.

.

.

_Dear, Ron._

_Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan. Karena katamu, di sekitar The Burrow sudah dipasang Mantra Perlindungan dalam rangka pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, sehingga aku tak bisa ber-Apparate. Bisakah kau menjemputku pukul delapan malam besok?_

_Salam,_

_Hermione._

.

.

Hermione mengetuk perkamen tersebut dengan tongkat sihirnya. Membuatnya menggulung dan tersegel dengan rapi. Ah, beruntung kemarin sore, Pig—burung hantu Ron yang bertubuh mungil—datang berkunjung membawa kabar pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Dia membelai Pig, ynag langsung menyambutnya dengan mematuk-matuk lembut telapak tangannya.

"Sampaikan ini pada Ron,oke?"

Pig membalasnya dengam mematuk tangan Hermione sekali lagi dan mengembangkan sayapnya. Hermione mengamati burung hantu tersebut mengangkasa hinga menjadi titik kecil yang tak telihat di cakrawala.

Sekarang, dia masih punya satu tugas lagi. Mengepak seluruh barang-barangnya dan menghapus semua jejak yang tertingal dari dirinya. Hermione mengelap matanya yang basah.

-OoooO-

Bel berdentang saat Hermione membantu Mum menyiapkan makan malam. Membuatnya nyaris menumpahkan _lassagna_ yang baru diangkatnya dari _microwave_.

"Itu pasti Dad, Sayang." Ibunya berkata sambil mengadu-aduk sop jagungnya.

Hermione mengangguk penuh-penuh. Setelah sepiring _lassagna_ buatannya diletakkan di atas meja, dia beranjak dari dapur untuk menyambut Dad, seorang dokter gigi dengan rambutnya yang hitam ikal. Persis sama seperti rambut Hermione,kecuali warnanyayang memang diwarisi dari rambut Mum.

"Hermione, _dear_, Dad membawakan _disk movie_ terbaru." Dad memeluknya erat ketika Hermione baru saja membukakan pintu. "Genrenya _horror_," Dad menambahkan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Hermione terkekeh. "Mum pasti akan menutup mata sepanjang menonton film nanti."

Beginilah. Sudah tradisi. Setiap malam di akhir pecan, Hermione beserta kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film bersama ditemani _popcorn_ buatan Mum. Hermione enggan untuk menonton di bioskop. Dia lebih memilih menonton film di rumahnya. Dengan seperangkat _home theater_ yang telah dibeli oleh Dad. Khusus untuknya. Dad mengerti akan keengganan Hermione pergi ke bioskop.

Dada Hermione terasa sesak. Mengingat inilah detik-detik kebersamaannya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Usai makan malam, Hermione membiarkan Mum untuk menyusul Dad yang telah sibuk mengatur _sound effect_ untuk nonton bersama di ruag TV. Sementara, Hermione merapikan meja makan.

"Hermione, kau sudah selesai?" teriak Dad dari ruang TV.

"Ya, Dad, tunggu. Aku ke kamar sebentar." Segera dia menaiki undakan-undakan kayu menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ya, inilah saatnya.

.

-OoooO-

.

Suara tawa Mum yang riang diiringi dengan tingkah kekonyolan Dad terlihat di balik sofa putih itu. Sementara pemutar kaset sudah siap untuk dimainkan. Terlihat dengan mode siaga di balik layar televise tersebut.

Hermione menatap punggung kedua orang tuanya. Dia meremas dengan kuat tongkat sihirnya. Ya, inilah keputusannya. Demi kebaikan bersama. Dia memutuskan untuk—

"Obliviate," seru Hermione. "Kalian akan melupakan aku. Melupakan telah mempunyai anak bernama Hermione Granger. Seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan sihir. Dan, kalian bukanlah Mr. dan Mrs. Granger lagi. Nama kalian sekarang adalah Wendell dan Monica Wilkins yang akan pindah ke Australia besok."

—memodifikasi ingatan orang tuanya. Membuatnya lupa bahwa mereka mempunyai seorang putri.

.

.

Ron telah menunggu di depan halaman. Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwana merah yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya.

Hermione langsung menubruk tubuh itu. memeluknya erat. Berusaha menghilangkan getaran-getaran tubuhnya yang terisak-isak. Ya, dia telah menceritakan rencananya pada Ron. Tidak dengan Harry karena Harry pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah keputusannya itu.

Ron hanya diam. Tak memberikan kata-kata penghiburan. Tapi, dengan usapan lembut yang menenangkan di puncak kepalanya, Hermione tahu, pemuda itu juga merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Mari kita pergi, Ron."

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang jernih. "Kau sudah siap?"

Hermione mengangguk. Kemudian, dia mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya dengan gerakan yang rumit. Dia menghilangkan jejak sihirnya.

Ron mengenggam Hermione ke dalam pusaran yang memusingkan. Sebelum dia ber-Apparate, Hermione membuka mata cokelatnya. Mematri ke dalam ingatannya lekat-lekat akan rumah mungil nan hangat tempatnya dibesarkan.

_Hermione, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang memodifikasi ingatan orang tuanya. _Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Diiringi dengan gelombang Apparate yang semakin menekannya. Setetes air mata membasahi telapak tangan Hermione. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Ron sedang mengelap sudut matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Australia, 19 September 2007.**_

Monica tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Wanita bermata cokelat karamel itu mendesah. "Kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri terkena serangan jantung, Sayang."

Wendell terkekeh. Hidungnya membaui aroma cokelat yang menguar di dapur. "Kau membuat apa?"

"Puding cokelat. Dan nanti,kita akan menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film. Iya kan?"

Wendell mengangguk. Dia mengangkat kantung kertas yang dibawanya. "ya. Hari ini tanggal sembilan belas September. Aku membeli _disk movie_ terbaru. Dan, kau akan membuat popcorn caramel?"

Tiba-tiba saja Monica mematikan kompor gasnya dan berbalik menghadap suaminya. Alisnya mengerut. "Aku sering berpikir tentang seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang bermegaran. Sama sepertimu dan—"

"—memiliki sepasang manik cokelat yang indah sepertimu?" sela Wendell.

Monica mengangguk. "Kupikir aku sedang berilusi. Dan, mengapa pula kita secara rutin menonton film sambil memakan _popcorn_ rasa caramel rendah gula setiap tanggal sembilan belas September?"

Wendell mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa ini sudah lama kita lakukan. Seperti tradisi. Tapi, dalam baying-bayang samraku. Kita tidak berdua saja—"

"—ada gadis itu," sela Monica menahan napas. "Katakan aku berdelusi, Wendell. Aku seolah _dejavu_, saat merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memelukku dan menyebutku 'Mum'."

Wendell mendekap tubuh istrinya. "Jika kau berdelusi, maka aku juga. Ini delusi indah kita sebagai pasangan yang tak dikaruniai seorang anak."

Mereka terdiam. Mengingat samar-samar seorang gadis. Gadis yang memanggil mereka 'Mum dan Dad.'

.

.

Finite Incantetem!

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hallo. Maaf jika telat mempublish fic penutup event Hermione Day! Kerjaan banyaakk : Maaf juga kalau feelnya ga ngena #pundung Ide inilah yang terus melompat-lompat dalam pikiranku, saat _reread_ HP7 :'(

Tapi, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah menyumbang kado untuk si Manik Hazel ini /o/ Bagi yang belum nyumbang, mari kita nikmati kado-kado istimewa dari mereka di blog http(titikdua)(garis miring)(garis miring)www(titik)hermioneday(titik)blogspot(titik) com

Ah, sekalin menyebarkan info juga (ehemsayaehemhumasehemIFA) bulan nominasi udah dimulai loohh. Mari kita nominasikan fic dan author fave kita di http(titik dua)(garis miring)(garis miring)bit(titik)ly(garis miring)formifa13 (PS : ganti kata-kata garis miring dan titik dengan symbol ya. Kalian pasti tahu XD)

MARI MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA! DAN, MARI MEMBUAT FANDOM HARPOT TERCINTA KITA BERJAYA! TATAKAE! #salahfandomoii

Maaf, kebanyakan random. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di Hermione Day 1014! /o/

Salam,

Kurir kado Fang dan corethumascoretIFA


End file.
